Raising a child alone
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This story begins at some time before Ichigo and the others went to save Rukia and work its way quickly upwards to the current story line. Rangiku is pregnant and Gin is the father. Story has been rewritten and had it's title changed.


**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga**

**This story begins at some time before Ichigo and the others went to save Rukia and work its way quickly upwards to the current story line. Rangiku is pregnant and Gin is the father. **

--

"Where were you this time?" Rangiku asked her childhood friend Gin Ichimaru.

"Just some business along with Captain Aizen, Ran-Chan." Gin answered with usual smirk.

"What kind of business?" She asked taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Secret ones." Gin said.

"That's the thing about you I hate the most." She murmured not looking at him.

"What did you say, Ran-Chan?" Gin asked.

"You always disappear without telling me where you're going." She replied. "Do you know how that makes me feel?" She stood up again. "Look Gin, I love you but if this relationship isn't going anywhere I need to know."

Gin walked over to her and stood face to face with her looking more serious. Then out of the open he kissed her passionately. She hesitated for a second but then immediately returned the kiss. She pulled him with her as she leaned backwards to the bed.

--

_(After the betrayal)_

Orihime Inoue walked down the halls of the 4th Division barracks. It had been two days since the Aizen incident and already Ichigo and the others were recovering nicely. She stopped when she came across one of the Lieutenants.

"You're one of the Ryoka, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes," Orihime replied. "I'm Inoue Orihime."

A few days after their meeting the two of them had grown a rather tight acquaintance especially in their share of food taste.

"How is Ichigo doing?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh he is doing great," Orihime replied. "Unohana-san says that he should be back on foot again by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Rangiku said.

"Um, Rangiku-san can I ask you something?" Orihime said.

"What is it?"

"Those stories you tell me about your friend from Rukongai," Orihime began, "was he among those three that betrayed Soul Society?" Rangiku was quiet for a few seconds. "Rangiku-san?"

"He was." Rangiku answered sadly. "What's worse is that just before you guys invaded Seireitei our relationship developed to more than just friendship."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I brought it up." Orihime said feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Rangiku assured her.

--

_(After the Bount incident)_

Rangiku was injured in battle by the Bounts and was now being taken care of in the 4th Division. A small timid boy with black hair entered her room.

"Who're you?" Rangiku asked.

"7th seat, Yamada Hanataro," the boy replied. "Captain Unohana assigned me to be your caretaker during your recovery, Lieutenant Matsumoto." He said shyly.

"Hanataro? That's a cut name. It suits you well." Rangiku said.

Hanataro could feel how he blushed. "Huh … t-thank you, Lieutenant." He bowed.

"So, how long will I be here?" She asked looking up at the roof.

"Only for a week or so, Lieutenant," Hanataro replied. "You weren't that badly injured, but there is something I need to tell you."

Rangiku turned her attention to the boy. "What is it?" She asked.

"I went over your blood test and …" He paused for a minute.

"And what?" Rangiku asked impatiently.

"Lieutenant, have you been feeling ill, tired or any mood swings lately?" Hanataro asked just to be sure.

"Now that you mention it, yes I have." Rangiku replied. "7th seat Yamada, please tell me what is going on."

--

_After episode 134)_

Hanataro was getting ready to leave but a familiar presence did not want him to leave just yet. "Lieutenant Matsumoto? Can I help you with anything?" He asked the ginger haired who stood at the doors entrance.

"Yamada-kun, I need you to do me a favor." She said.

A few minutes later was done scanning Rangiku's belly and gong over some tests. "Don't worry, Lieutenant nothing seems to be wrong. It seems to be perfectly healthy."

"Good." Rangiku said placing her right hand at her belly.

"I know it's none of my business," Hanataro said, "But you have to tell everyone soon. They will find out eventually." He said.

"I know." Rangiku said in low voice.

Hanataro got up "When you get back I would like to take a look at the infant, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

--

_(After Hitsugaya's group return to Soul Society) _

"I could get a lot of trouble by doing this." Hanataro said activating the ultra sound.

"Well I requested this didn't I?" Rangiku said. "And don't forget, I'm you superior."

"Of course not, lieutenant." Hanataro replied. "Now just lay down here and pull up your shirt." Rangiku did as he said and a curios question came to Hanataro's mind. "I know I'm only gonna check and see if the child is alright but would you also want to know its gender?" He asked.

Elsewhere Toshiro was looking for his Lieutenant and ran into Jushiro.

"Captain Ukitake," He called out. "Have you seen my lieutenant? She has snuck away from work again."

"No I haven't," Jushiro said. "Do you not also think she has been behaving rather odd lately?"

"You mean oddly for her?" Toshiro asked.

"She seems to have become a little bit ill." Jushiro said.

"So I've noticed." The small captain said. "It's probably nothing but I will ask her about it." He said.

Back with Rangiku and Hanataro

"Well?" Rangiku asked as Hanataro looked at the ultra sound scan.

"It's a boy." He said. "And he's perfectly healthy."

Rangiku smiled warmly at the fact that her child was alright but mostly because she was going to have a son. "A boy." She whispered.

"Lieutenant?" Hanataro said.

"Um … are we done now?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes we are." Hanataro replied and shut of the machine. "So, now that you know it's a boy, what're you gonna name it?"

"I still have plenty of time for that." Rangiku said getting up.

"You know, the final battle is going to take place soon." Hanataro said. "As a doctor I must recommend you to stay away from the front lines from now on."

"I appreciate your advice, Yamada-kun." Rangiku said. "But I'll be the judge of that okay."

"Yes lieutenant, my apologizes." Hanataro said. "It wasn't any of my business."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Yamada-kun. Just remember that this stays between us, okay?" Rangiku said. "Otherwise I'll have you covered with Hainekos ashes."

Hanataro gulped and nodded.

--

_(Battle over Karakura Town)_

"Haineko!" Rangiku cried out preparing to fight the creature Allon but as she did that the monster made a quick lop and carved out meat from Rangiku's belly.

As she fell to the ground she could hear her friend Hinamori cry out her name but her mind was fixed on simply one thing and that was the infant that was still growing inside of her. Her concern for her child was the only thing that kept her from going in unconsciousness.

She felt Kira beginning to heal her and also felt Head-Captain Yamamoto's Reiatsu activate but she only focused on whether or not there still was a life inside of her. She felt a weak heart beat inside her and a life-force. All she could do now was pray and hope that her unborn son would make it.

She finally couldn't stay awake as she was crushed by the Espada's Reiatsu and went into a state of shock.

--

_(After the battle)_

Rangiku woke up in a hospital bed with a quick jump. She immediately brought her hands down to her stomach trying to find any signs of life. It was still there. Her son had somehow made it.

She breathed out with relief and lay back on the bed, her hands still at her belly. Now that her child was okay she could worry about the aftermath of the battle. They clearly won since she was at the 4th Division but how many made it back alive?

"So you're finally awake." She turned to see her captain standing at the entrance to the room.

"Captain," She said getting up. "You're alright."

"Way better than you are," He said walking in to the room. "Don't try and move so much, you're still in pretty bad shape."

"Of course," She said lying back down again. "How is everyone?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, we all managed to make it back alive." Toshiro said.

"And Aizen and the Espada?" She asked.

"The Espada are dead, Aizen still unknown." He answered. "But none of that is important right now." He said confusing Rangiku. "I'm not so sure if you know this but, you're four month pregnant." Rangiku knew this would come up sooner or later. "Did you know about your condition?" He asked. She nodded. "For how long have you know you were pregnant?"

"Since after the Bount incident." She replied.

"So you've known for over two months now that you were pregnant and yet you still went out on dangerous missions jeopardizing the safety of your child." He said angry. "Do you realize how many times you were in risk of losing the infant inside of you?"

"Captain, I know that, but …"

"No excuses Matsumoto!" Toshiro cried out interrupting her. "Look, it is good that you are willing to put your life on the line as an officer of Soul Society but we're talking about your child now and you need to put your own duties aside to secure the safety for it as a mother." He said.

Rangiku was stunned by her captain but she knew he was right. "You're right captain," She said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell."

"Well I guess what matters right now is that you're both okay." Toshiro said. "But as of right now you are suspended from all missions until further notice." He said and turned to leave. "Get some rest. By tomorrow everyone in the Seireitei will know about your pregnancy." He said and walked out leaving Rangiku with her thoughts.

--

**I hope this chapter wasn't that short. Hopefully the next will be longer. That depends on whether or not you all like this story. Don't forget to review.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax. **


End file.
